personalarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Realm of Benorath
"Those of the Twin Realms are proud and willful, but they are true-hearted, generous in thought and deed; bold but not cruel; wise but unlearned, they write no books but sing many songs, their literature is written on tongue rather than paper." Realm of Benorath The Realm of Benorath was a kingdom of men located in the Northern parts of the continent of Ocassus. It's generally known as one of the "Twin Realms of the North." Culture The people of Benorath are known for their general stoicism and discipline when it comes to the different happenings of their life, with a determination to uphold the values and aspirations of their Median ancestors. However, throughout the wars and the plagues, the awareness of a Median ancestor has faded into legend. The collapse of their kingdoms on 1309 NA came with the destruction of most of their major cities, their literature, building, statues and monuments all burned in the fires of warfare. Most of their people have fled to Fellbury, located in Brýnorath, one of the northern-most regions of Éador, where they continue to fight against the Sujan-Folu Confederation. Religion While having no gods in particular, the Benorians believed that all living creatures are born with a soul referred to as the Flame Eternal, their right to remain in the world as a soul after their death, these spirits would then be responsible for guiding their descendants for eternity. Rufreca "Death may smile at us all, but it is up to you and I to smile back." The Rufreca refers to the participants of a series of gladiatorial battles where criminals or former enemies of state would attempt to redeem themselves, or where two rivals could settle their scores. Anyone who feels as if they've lost their Flame Eternal must be a Rufreca if they wish to restore it. The battles were made to be spectacular and romanticized in nature as every battle was a man's quest to redemption, to restore their Flame Eternal. Many of Benorath's most prominent nobles were once Rufreca, and had risen to such prestigious positions through earning the crowd's love. For much of Benorath's history, the Rufreca would be an important part of politics. Etymology The word comes from the Anglo-Saxon words "Heoru," meaning sword, and "Sweordfreca," meaning swordsman. Death and the Afterlife After death, the Benorians believed that as long as their Flame Eternal remained intact, they would live in a land called Fenengel, a place of eternal peace and prosperity, Benorians believe that the place was what the continent looked like before the Sujan-Folu invasions. This is where the spirits of the fallen reside, and will often leave to the real world to guide their descendants when needed. History After the fall of the Median Empire, the last emperor's two sons, Arathion and Eslar, fled to Ocassus with a group of colonists to resettle there on 1946 AR until the kingdoms of Benorath and Estath were founded on 2 NA. As Arathion and Eslar landed on the continent of Occassus. However, the continent was desolate and ravaged by the Great War which had led to the fall of Brytenarth. Arathion and Eslar's colonists traveled the land in uncertainty, searching for fertile lands suitable for settlement whilst constantly skirmishing with bandits and brigands, as well as living off the land. During their travels, mythology suggests that Arathion's contingent of colonists confronted a large bandit group. They were hopelessly outnumbered, and Arathion's combatants started to waver. Arathion, out of desperation, challenged the leader to a duel. The leader of the bandits, whose name history no longer remembers, accepted. During the duel, Arathion received a wound that was said to be fatal. However, despite the bandits starting to celebrate their presumed victory, Arathion forced himself to take a stance, and an aura of flame erupted around him, to the shock of the colonists and bandits alike. Both sides took this as a blessing from the gods, and the bandits promptly surrendered to him.